A Homunculus Adventure
by Fawfulrox
Summary: Edward sends the Homunculi to a deserted island. Each day one Homunculus is eliminated through a competition. At the end of the seventh day one Homunculi will be the last one standing, and they will win the whole competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood...**

**Homunculus Fan-fiction**

_Hello FMA fans! This fanfiction is based off the homunculus from _Brotherhood_. This is my second fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy :) I would like to thank my friend, Victoria (Saphira99v), for editing my fan-fiction._

_I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ nor do I own _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_._

**Chapter One**

Lust looked at all her brothers and wondered why they all had been called to Roy Mustang's office. Roy had mentioned to them that they were waiting for someone and that it would only be a few minutes.

Then someone came bursting through the door.

"Pipsqueak!" Envy yelled.

Edward, of course, offended by being called short, yelled and tried to punch Envy in the face.

"Stop it, all of you!" Roy commanded, "We are here to discuss something with you, homunculus."

All the homunculus gave their attention to Roy.

"Fullmetal and I have decided to send all of you to a deserted island," Roy smiled as a giggle escaped him.

Pride questioned, "A deserted island?"

"Yeah!" Edward confirmed, "Since there are seven of you, you'll be there for seven days."

"Each day you will have a competition, and the loser will go home," Roy explained to them.

"Then, by the 7th day, there will be one of you, and and that person will be the winner," Edward chuckled and proudly crossed his arms.

Greed told them,"Yeah, sounds fun and all, but what if we want to go home? Can we just throw the competition?"

"I thought you might say that." Edward grinned," Just remember that the loser of every competition will be punished!"

The homunculus just stared at each other, and no one said a word. Finally Roy broke the silence.

"You leave in a hour," He informed the group, "Go get ready."

**One hour later**

The Homunculus had gathered around the boat, ready to go to the island.

"Have fun," Edward snickered.

Envy glared at Edward, thinking only of victory. Pipsqueak probably had some awful punishment for Edward as well.

"Bye, Pipsqueak!' Envy called out, "Go have fun with your girly friend!"

Edward hoped Envy was the first to go home.

**Later that evening**

The Homunculus had arrived on the island. What first caught their attenton was a huge obstacle course in front of them.

"Wow," Pride smiled.

"You think you can win this?" Wrath taunted giddily.

"Yep!" Pride gave a big smile, "I'm not going home!" His shadows came out as he talked.

"Look there's a note," Lust told them, picking it up.

Welcome to the island! Today you will be having your first competition. This competition is an obstacle course. Pretty self explanatory! Climb and crawl over things. Don't be the last to finish, or you will leave this island. Good luck...

"Well then, let's get started!" Pride exclaimed.

All the Homunculus went to their starting spots, and a bell went off, and they began.

The first obstacle was a dark narrow tunnel. Lust, Pride, Envy, and Greed had an easier time through the tunnel. It helped being small. The tunnel was very dark, so Pride couldn't go that fast. Meanwhile, Gluttony had caught up with Lust, and the two had gotten out with relative ease. Wrath and Pride made an alliance and finally found their way through. Sloth used his speed and was at the finish before anyone else.

Greed and Envy finally found the exit. Knowing they were the last two, they tried to sabotage each other.

The next obstacle was climbing a rope net. Lust and Gluttony were first to it. Lust got on Glutton's back and yelled, "Jump over it!"

"Lust, it's too high," Gluttony explained, "We wouldn't make it."

"Then jumped as high as you can, and grab the rope!" Lust demanded.

Gluttony did as he was told and climbed the rest of the way. He managed to bring the two of them in the lead.

Sloth was taller than the net, so he just stepped over it.

Wrath and Pride were climbing it. Wrath had a harder time getting up the net, and Envy took advantage of this by stepping on his hand. This caused Wrath to fall all the way to the bottom. He encouraged Pride to go on without him. Pride and Envy both made it over the net. Wrath had begun to climb it again.

Greed, in dead last, started to climb the net. The only thought in his head was that he couldn't lose.

Gluttony and Lust made it to the last obstacle. It was a muddy river. Gluttony had fell in, and floated to the other side of the river.

"Congratulations Gluttony! You have won the first competition," Alphonse cheered. "Now let's see where everyone else finishes!"

Lust had a hard time walking through the river in her heels, but she knew she was in second. Hopefully she could take as much time as she needed.

Envy was the third homunculus to arrive to the muddy river. He quickly ran into it, and tried to swim/walk across.

Pride followed Envy and also tried to swim/walk across.

Wrath was tall, so it was easier for him to walk across the river without being held back by it's viscosity.

Sloth muttered how this was such and pain when one of his chains got stuck in the mud. All he could do was watch the rest of his brothers and sisters finish. Then he realized he wasn't last. Sloth had finally gotten the chain free. He continued to make his way across the river.

Greed knew he was still in last place by the time he reached the river. But then he saw that Sloth had not made it across the river yet. Greed started to run, but being in the river made it a little difficult. With less than ten steps left, Greed had passed Sloth and beat him.

"YES!" Greed cheered.

"Congrats. You didn't lose," Envy mumbled bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Sloth." Al sympathized half-heartedly, "You are eliminated! The boat will take you back home."

"This was all just a pain," Sloth spoke his last words and left the island.

"Congratulations to the rest of you. Tomorrow will be the next competition. Have a nice night!" Alphonse told the 6 remaining Homunculus.

The homunculus went to their designated tents, and went to sleep. They were going to need the energy for tomorrow competition.

_Thanks for reading the first chapter. Sorry if Sloth was your favorite. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also please rate and review and tell me who you want to win. And tell me who you think should be eliminated next. Bye for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal Alchemist Chapter 2**

_Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been very busy. One last thing I would like to say before I start this chapter is that, this story takes place in an alternate universe. I'm sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I would like to thank Victoria Grace (a.k.a. Saphira99v) for editing my fanfictions._

_I do not own_Fullmetal Alchemist _nor_Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"Wake up! It's time to start the next competition," Al yelled through the bullhorn. He waited painterly for the Homunculi to wake up, and come to the starting line. Once they all got there, Al explained the rules for the competition.

"Today, you will be in a race." Al continued, "This takes endurance and skill. You can trick each other, change signs around, etc. You can do anything you want, but the last person to cross the finish line will go home. Any questions?"

The Homunculi didn't say anything, so he took that as a no.

"Let's begin! Everyone take their positions. On your mark, get set, ready go!" Al yelled, signaling the start of the race.

The race has started calmly, for the Homunculi weren't that happy that they had to wake up this early in the first place, let alone be at this island.

Lust had taken an early lead. As much as she hated this island, she did not want to go home and get a punishment. If Edward had made them, they were probably not good. Lust also listened to Al's rules for the race. Unlike half of the Homunculi. Lust knew if she was first she could flip some signs around making the competition go the other direction. She knew if she contained her lead, she could do whatever she wanted to and didn't have to worry about something happening to her.

Envy hated this island, the idea, and most of all pipsqueak! Why had Edward come up with this stupid idea in the first place? And Ed had sent his brother here to be the host! As much as Envy wanted to leave this island, he was competitive and he wanted to win. Envy had spotted Lust in front of him, he noticed that she had changed the sign that had an arrow pointing to the left, was now pointing to the right. He followed Lust to the left, hoping everyone else would fall for that little trick.

'Man, I hate running,' Greed thought to himself. This was an awful challenge. He was pretty sure he was third, but he knew Pride was right behind him. Greed had taken a right instead of a left and realized he was at the end of a cliff. 'This can't be right,' he thought to himself.

"Greed why are you stopping?" Pride had asked finally catching up to him.

"We have to run down this cliff," Greed told him, "It doesn't seem right."

Pride answered,"Well, the sign pointed this way."

Greed couldn't believe it: he had fell for a trick.

"No, Pride, someone changed the sign!" Greed yelled and starting running in the right direction.

Pride narrowed his eyes, remembering Al saying something about changing the signs.

Wrath was mad, for he had fallen so far behind. Still, he knew having the ultimate eye would help him through the course, and he was determined not to go home.

Gluttony was walking and starving, of course. As he was wishing for something to eat, a bunny just happened to jump across the path. Gluttony eyes widened.

"Can I eat you?" he said to the bunny, who just hopped away. Gluttony was sad his food ran away, but he kept walking. He wasn't willing to give up and go home.

"Attention, Homunculi!" Al yelled through the bullhorn, "There will be a buffet for the first six Homunculi that stay in this competition!"

Gluttony was overjoyed with happiness and started to run. Only the thought of food was on his mind. Gluttony had passed Wrath, Greed, and then Pride.

Envy had felt the ground shaking below him. 'What is happening now?' he thought. Then he saw Gluttony, running towards him. Envy quickly moved out of the way before he got trampled, but then came up with an idea.

"Hey, Gluttony!" Envy called.

Gluttony had turned around, allowing Envy to jump on his back.

"Go!" he screamed.

Gluttony and Envy were making their way to the finish line, with Lust right in front of them.

"Hey, Lust!" Envy called once more.

Lust looked up to see Envy sitting on top of Gluttony. She used her ultimate spear, and hit Envy, making him fall down the cliff almost back to the beginning.

She smiled, and walked across the finish line, with Gluttony following right behind her.

"Congratulations, Lust!" Al cheered, "You have won this challenge. Gluttony, you've got second! Congrats. Now enjoy the buffet," He then waited for everyone else to finish, cheering them on.

Shortly after that, Pride and Greed had also finished.

Envy was all the way at the start, 'You have got to be kidding me,' he thought. He ran quickly, and managed to catch up to Wrath. Envy smiled evilly as he shape-shifted into Wrath.

Wrath turned around, to see himself. Wrath started to run faster, but Envy-Wrath had tackled him. They both fell on top of the finish line.

"I'm the real Wrath and I finished first!" they yelled in union.

Al stared at them, completely unsure about what to do.

"Um... well, only one Wrath can stay," Al told them a little worried, "Uh, I guess this Wrath is eliminated," he pointing to one of the Wrath's.

"But I'm the real Wrath!" Wrath had yelled as the boat took him away from the island.

The other Wrath waved goodbye, as Pride demanded, "Are you Envy or the real Wrath?"

"Who do you think it is?!" Envy snapped. He gave Pride a good kick in the stomach as he changed back into his preferred form.

The other 4 Homunculi glared at him. Envy just smiled and returned to his tent, knowing he had plenty more tricks up his sleeve.

_Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if Wrath was your favorite. Now we are down to the final five! Tell me who you want to the whole competition, and who you want to be eliminated next. Thanks again for reading, and I will try to update soon, I already started writing the next chapter. Bye! ~Fawfulrox_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood **

**Homunculus Fan-fiction**

_ Hey again. I wrote this chapter about a week ago__;__ it has just taken me a while to type it up. But I hope your excited, __'__cause after this chapter, we are down to the final four. This chapter does have some other main FMA:B characters in it, so I hope you enjoy!_

_ I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ nor do I own _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

"Congratulations to Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, and Pride!" Al cheered happily "You five will compete in the next part of the competition. For this challenge, we need some help from some of my favorite people!" Al's loud voice had no sign of quieting.

A boat pulled up to the edge of the island and five people got out: Ling, Ed, Winry, Roy, and Scar. All of the Homunculi were in shock. The other five "heros" were suppose to help them for this competition.

"Okay now the five guests will pull a homunculi name out of this hat, and that person will be your partner for this whole challenge," Al explained.

"Hold on, Al," a voice called. The voice turned out to be Rita. "I have to watch Roy."

Al started to reply, "Um, and my co-host Rita, here to protect-,"

"We get it! Just get on with it!" Envy hissed.

"Okay, Roy, you pick first," Al told him.

Roy reached into the hat, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Gluttony," Roy read. He was not very pleased.

"Next Scar you pick," Al continued.

Scar nodded and picked up a piece of paper, "Lust," he read.

Lust smiled, happy she had got the partner she wanted.

"Ling," Al called.

"Okay... Greed!" Ling yelled as the two high-five.

"Yes!" Greed laughed, "I couldn't have asked for a better partner,"

"Yeah, but are you missing being a prince?!" Ling laughed back.

"Well, you know I can get a bit greedy," Greed burst into tears from his persistent laughter.

"Brother," Al told Ed.

Edward was really hoping NOT to get Envy. He did not want to be stuck with Envy for the whole competition. Ed picked from the hat.

"Envy..." Ed mumbled disappointingly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Envy complained, "Why do I get stuck with the pipsqueak?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Rita spoke.

"So Winry and Pride are together," Al concluded.

Pride wasn't happy, for he wanted a guy to be his partner. But sadly for him, he didn't get what he wanted.

"Alright, so now you are probably wondering what the challenge is," Rita inferred.

A few people nodded.

Al spoke, "The challenge is a cooking contest."

"Yes!" Gluttony yelled and stuck out his tongue, "FOOD!"

Al smiled, "Rita and I will be the judges."

"Wait that doesn't seem fair!" Pride spoke out. "Won't you just vote for Roy and Edward?"

"No, why would we do that?" Rita snapped back.

Al smiled nervously before Rita continued, "Sure he wanted to vote for Ed, but the other Homunculi would think he was playing favorites. Anyway let's get started."

The teams went to their stations.

Gluttony smiled with joy as he looked at all of the ingredients, failing to keep his excitement contained.

"Can I eat them?!"Gluttony asked his partner Roy.

"No," Roy mumbled. 'This is going to be a long competition.' He thought.

30 minutes into the competition, some of the teams were working well together, while other not so much.

"Stop ruining my cake!" Envy growled.

"I need to ice it!" Ed complained.

"You wait til it's cool!" Envy argued.

"No you don't!" Ed shot back.

This argument went on for a while until finally Envy yelled, "Pipsqueak, look what you did!"

"Me?!" Ed questioned her accusation, "How did I do that?"

A miss-shaped half frosted cake was lying flat on the ground.

"Guess we need to make another one," Envy complained.

"We don't have time," Ed argued.

"Then make time!" Envy snapped.

Al yelled with his forever loud voice, "20 minutes left!"

The "cooks" furiously worked to finish their creations.

_ 20 minutes later_

"Alright, everyone, times up!" Rita yelled as a bell went off.

Al smiled, "Now it's time to judge your creations."

Just as the judges were walking to Lust's cupcakes. Gluttony couldn't take it anymore. Gluttony stuck his tongue out and ate his creation, then Envy's, then Pride's. Five minutes later there was nothing left not even the tables they worked on.

"Oops," Gluttony frowned.

"Well since there is nothing to judge now. I guess Gluttony you are eliminated for eating all the the creations," Al stated.

Gluttony frowned, but at least he got something to eat. The 6 heroes and Gluttony all left the island.

"Well congrats!" Al cheered, "You are the final four!"

All the Homunculi groaned and fell to the ground.

_ Well thanks for reading chapter 3! Tell me who you want to be eliminated next. Thanks to Victoria Grace for editing my fanfictions. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood **

**Homunculus Fan-fiction**

_Hi, guys! Finally on chapter 4. Thanks for reading this fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_ I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ nor _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_._

Greed woke up early and sat up in his tent. He couldn't believe that they were already down to the final four. He knew if he was this close, he had to win the whole competition. His biggest obstacle was probably Envy. He knew Envy always had a trick up his sleeve. Greed had heard Al call for them.

Greed sighed. '_T__ime for another challenge_,' He thought.

"Welcome back, Homunculi!" Al greeted the remaining players. "Today it will be a team challenge."

Lust questioned, "Then how do you decide who goes home?"

"Well, the losing team will face off in a sudden death battle," Al continued.

"So whatever person wins the sudden death battle will get to move on and be part of the final three," Pride smiled.

"Yes!" Al nodded.

Envy yawned, '_T__his competition is so boring_.' He would throw a challenge, but Pipsqueak probably had the most horrible punishment just waiting for him.

"So what is the challenge?" Envy asked even though he really didn't care.

Al smiled at Envy. Al thought maybe Envy attitude was changing. Then again it's Envy we're talking about.

He finally explained with great enthusiasm, "You all we be participating in a scavenger hunt!"

Pride spoke out, "Can we pick partners, or is it by random draw?"

"Um well, the winner of the last challenge was suppose to pick the teams," Al explained, "But since we didn't have a winner for the third challenge, the winner of the second challenge will pick. That means... Lust, you get to pick the teams."

Lust smiled, making it obvious that she loved having all the power. She really wanted Greed on her team, but she knew Greed and Envy never got along. So, if she put Greed and Envy together, they were destined to lose the challenge, and one of them would be sent home.

"Okay, so, I will be partners with Pride," Lust began. "and that means Envy and Greed, you two are partners." She wore a wicked smile.

"Alright then since teams are picked, here is your first clue from the scavenger hunt," Al said, giving the two teams a clue.

Greed ripped the clue from Envy's hands and read aloud, "Go find a palm tree, and dig through the sand that's under it,"

Once Greed was finished reading, he quickly spotted a palm tree. He made this very clear when he yelled. "Al! I found a palm tree!" He laughed and fell to the ground, pointing at Envy.

Since Greed was on the ground, Envy took advantage of that. He stepped on Greed a couple times.

"Aren't you funny?" Envy hissed as he pounded his fist into Greed's chest. But Greed had used his ultimate shield, which made Envy even angrier. The two continued to fight for a couple minutes.

Lust knew she made the right decision. Pride and herself already had a big lead.

One hour into the challenge, it started raining.

"Are you kidding me?!" Envy yelled as Greed and himself pushed their way through the forest. They both knew that Lust and Pride were in the lead, but then they heard arguing.

"Jump in the water!" Lust yelled at Pride.

"No, you jump in the water!" Pride shot back.

'_They must be yelling about the clue_' Envy thought. The clue had read: jump in the only lake on the desert, and swim until you find a key. Without thinking Envy had pushed Greed into the lake. The rain made the lake muddier and harder to swim in.

"Why did you do that, Envy?!" Greed yelled, his face covered in mud.

Envy laughed and shrugged, "Go find the key."

Lust and Pride finally stopped arguing when they realized that Envy and Greed had taken the lead. Pride was the one to jump into the water and search for the key.

About ten minutes later, Pride had found the key, but Greed was still looking. Pride jumped out of the water. Envy took notice and stuck his foot out, and Pride fell.

"What was that for?" Pride hissed.

"This!" Envy exclaimed and snatched the key out of Pride's hand and ran.

Lust helped Pride up, and they both ran after Envy.

Greed had seen all of this go down and jumped out of the water. If he and Envy could get to Al first both holding the key, they would win the challenge. He caught up to Lust and Pride and was able to get in front of them.

"Al!" Greed yelled.

Al turned around to see all four Homunculi running at him.

Envy turned around, and Greed grabbed on to the key. Both of them stood in front of Al holding the key.

"Congratulations, Envy and Greed, you have won this challenge!" Al cheered.

"What are you kidding me?" Pride complained. "They stole the key from me!"

"Do you have any proof?" Envy laughed.

Lust narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Well, once I get into the final three, you're gonna wish you hadn't cheated."

Al quietly spoke, "Well.. um.. now Lust and Pride you have to participate in a sudden death battle."

Lust and Pride nodded and went to the marked spot on the beach.

"The rules are," Al explained. "the first one to step out of the rectangle you are standing in loses. You may do anything to win."

"So I can use these?" Lust smiled extending her fingernails.

"Yes," Al said backing up. "You may use your ultimate spear."

Lust smiled, convinced there was no way she was going to lose.

"Go!" Al announced the start of the match.

Pride had dodged some of Lust's attacks, and Lust had dodged some of Pride's attacks. This sudden death battle went on for about 15 minutes when, finally, Pride had stepped out of the rectangle.

"I'm sorry Pride, you have been eliminated," Al frowned as Pride got on a boat and left the island.

Then Al turned back to the three finalists. "Congratulations! You're the final three homunculi!"

Lust glared at the two boys, "Game over, boys."

Envy laughed and shape-shifted into Lust, "Game over boys," Envy-Lust laughed and did a hair flip.

"Stop mocking me!" Lust demanded. However, to stop the fight from happening, Al dismissed all the homunculi to their tents.

Greed was so happy that Envy had done that awful trick to Pride. Greed was reflecting on the competition when Lust came into his tent.

"Hey, Lust." Greed welcomed her. "What's up?"

Lust frowned and motioned him to come outside. Greed looked around and Envy was already out there.

"Didn't Al say to go to our tents?" Greed asked.

Envy hissed back, "Look!"

Greed looked out into the distance, and he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a boat on the water, and it was coming this way.

"Al!" Greed yelled.

Al came running out of his tent.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you know why a boat is coming this way?" said Greed.

"No, let's call my brother," Al quickly dialed his brother's number.

"Oh, hello Al," a voice said, but the voice had been altered.

Al nervously spoke into the phone, "Um, hi where is my brother?"

"Oh Edward!?" the voice laughed. "Well he is a little tied up at the moment."

Al almost dropped the phone. A picture was sent that showed Ed with tape on his mouth and his hands and feet tied.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Who are you?" Envy hissed into the phone.

"Well, you will soon see," the voice laughed and hung up the phone.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled once more and fell to his knees.

All the homunculi stared at the boat. All they could do was wait until it arrived.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD Sorry if Pride was your favorite. Who do you think is coming to the island? And who do you want to see be the final two? Thanks to Victoria Grace for editing my fanfictions. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. ~Fawfulrox_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Homunculus Fanfiction**

**C****hapter 5**

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood._

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy, and I went on vacation. I had this chapter written in a notebook, it has just taken me forever to finally type it up. Also my friend Victoria Grace (the one who edits my fan fictions) and I have been working on our Super Smash Brothers fan fiction. The first chapter should be done soon. So if you like Super Smash Brothers, then you might like our fan fiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_*Also, this chapter contains __SPOILERS __from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Not huge spoilers, but it's just a warning.*_

The next morning, the three homunculi woke up. The boat had gotten even closer to the island. Lust, Greed, and Envy had been staring at the boat for hours, and they were certain it had only moved an inch.

"How long does it take for a boat to come to an island?" Envy complained.

Al had emerged from his tent. "Um, should we start the next competition?"

The three homunculi said nothing. So Al took that as a no.

"It's twelve o'clock," Al declared.

Greed sighed, "Fine what's the challenge."

Al began, "Okay, well-"

Just then there was a loud horn, and the boat came speeding towards the island.

"It's finally coming!" Lust yelled.

About five minutes later, the boat was on the island. Roy Mustang held an unconscious Edward and emerged from the boat.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Roy tossed Ed into the sand. Al rushed over and tried to wake his unconscious brother.

"I was ordered to get you off this island," explained Roy, "so forget a challenge today. You all will be dead since you're fighting against the flame alchemist."

"Do you really think we're that dumb?" Envy rolled his eyes.

Roy's eyes widened, "What?"

"Pipsqueak is faking being unconscious," Envy observed, "And why would you capture Ed in the first place? I'm guessing we have to fight you as the challenge. Also, no one ordered you to get us off the island because you are the one that sent us here,"

Greed started to clap, with Ed complaining, "Are you kidding me?"

Envy turned to look at the not unconscious boy.

"Such a waste of time and effort, and your _p__athetic_ little plan didn't even work," he laughed joyously.

"Who are you calling little?" Ed snapped.

Before a fight could commence, Roy got their attention by lighting a near by tree on fire.

"Alright, you got us," Roy gave in, "Ed wasn't captured or hurt. We just wanted to trick you guys."

"But why would we want to help him?" Lust asked.

The three heroes looked at each other with a that-is-a-good-point kind of look.

"Because I'm amazing," Ed smiled.

Envy snickered. Ed just gave him a look.

"Anyway, let's start." Roy progressed the scene, "I'm the challenge. You need to defeat me to go into the finals. Only two of you will move on."

"This should be easy," Greed laughed.

Envy and Lust looked at Greed as if he were crazy.

"So randomly we will draw who goes first." Al informed the group.

"So if I beat Mustang, I will move on to the finals?" Envy asked.

"Not necessarily," Roy explained, "If you all lose to me, the two with the longest times will move on. If you all beat me, the two fastest times will move on."

The remaining homunculi nodded. Edward randomly drew a name.

"Lust, you're first." he stated.

Lust sighed, "Alright."

Lust and Roy had made their way to the makeshift circle, that Al had just drawn. The battle had started. Lust tried to use her fingernails to her advantage, but it was Roy who had the true upper ground. He knew her weak spots from their battle before. Within a few minutes Lust was on the ground struggling.

"I give up!" Lust sighed.

Roy nodded and ceased his fire.

Ed picked the next name, "Greed."

Greed smiled as Roy and himself fought. Greed used his ultimate shield on every attack. Mustang had given up after the 30 minutes of non-stop fighting. Greed had actually won.

Finally it was Envy's turn. Envy hated Roy ever since their last fight. (Just pretend that the homunculi didn't die after their fight with Roy in the show). Roy had used the same tactics he used before to beat Envy, and it proved to be successful. Envy had gotten so frustrated with getting lit on fire, he had given up. What was the point of fighting a battle you couldn't win? Even though it pained Envy to do so, he abandoned the fight.

"Alright the battles are done!" announced Al, "Greed, since you beat Roy, you will move on to the finals."

Envy and Lust had exchanged glances, both of them hoping that they had the longer time.

"Now either Envy or Lust will move on to the final. The person with the longer time and who will face off against Greed in the final challenge is..."

To be continued...

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if the battles were short, I'm bad at writing fight scenes. Who do you want to face off against Greed in the final__?__ Thank you to Victoria Grace for editing this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it means a lot to me. Bye XD ~Fawfulrox_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ Final Chapter **

_Hi guys! I finally updated this story... sorry about that. Anyway this is the last chapter, I decided to make it six instead of seven chapters. I hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_

Previously on a Homunculi adventure:

"Now either Envy or Lust will move on to the final. The person with the longer time and who will face off against Greed in the final challenge is..."

Envy and Lust waited for Roy to spit out the answer.

"Drum roll, please!" Roy laughed, knowing the suspense was killing them.

"Just get on with it!" Envy yelled.

Roy laughed and nodded, "Okay, the person facing off against Greed in the finale is ENVY!"

"Yes!" Envy laughed an evil laugh, "Haha! In your face, Lust!"

Lust frowned, "Well good luck GREED. I hope you win. Plus, Envy, I'm too good for these stupid challenges anyway," She smiled and got on a boat and left the island.

"Okay then, so it's Envy vs. Greed," Al declared.

Envy smiled at Greed, "Good luck."

"Thanks, but I don't need it," Greed laughed.

"Alright I'm sure you're dying to know your challenge," Roy chuckled. "And let me tell you, this is a good challenge."

Envy smiled at the sound of that. Greed just nodded.

"The challenge is to…" Roy continued, "Find Fullmetal's weakness! In addition, you will film your plan, and we will have everyone vote on which video was funnier, better, and more entertaining. Then we will have a winner. Bonus points for embarrassing him!" He burst out laughing.

"What!?" Ed yelled, "We didn't agree to this!"

"Oh, well this is my competition," Roy was still laughing.

_... Later that day..._

_Greed's plan:_

_ Fight Fullmetal and yell short jokes..._

"Hi," Greed spoke to the camera. "I believe that Fullmetal's weakness is not winning a fight. He is so used to being the hero and... winning. So I'm going to fight him using the ultimate shield and yell

about how short he is the whole fight." He smiled as he told his plan to the camera.

"Hey, pipsqueak! Oh no I sound like Envy," Greed laughed.

"Don't call me a pipsqueak!" Ed yelled.

"Fine then!" Greed yelled back, "Let's fight!"

The two began to fight. Greed used his ultimate shield for all the attacks, and Edward quickly got annoyed by all the time he was called short.

"Was that six or seven times now?" Ed asked.

Greed shrugged and continued with his attacks. After about 20 minutes of fighting, they both got bored, and Greed told Ed that the fight was his video for the competition.

_...Even later that day..._

_Envy's plan: Shape shift into Winry and trick the pipsqueak._

"Hi, voters!" Envy smiled at the camera, "Vote for me! I'm shaping into Winry. She's the pipsqueak's love interest. I hope you enjoy the show."

Envy shape-shifted into Winry and headed to Edward's room (Roy's boat had a room for Ed in it).

Ed soon walked into the room to change his shirt for fighting with Greed it had become all sweaty.

"Oh Ed!" Envy-Winry flung himself/herself at Edward "Hi!"

"Hi Winry, when did they bring you here?" Ed asked

"They let me come on a few minutes ago when you were fighting Greed." She explained, "I asked if you had a room, and they told me it was in the ship." Envy-Winry smiled.

"I'm so glad you came," Edward kissed him/her.

'Gross!' Envy thought as she almost threw up. But, being Winry, Envy kissed back.

Ed picked up Envy-Winry from where he/she sat on the floor, and put him/her on his bed. They sat facing each other.

From how Ed was acting, Envy knew he had no clue she was really not Winry. "My shirt

got wet from the boat water," Envy-Winry went on, "Do you mind if I change it?"

"No, I don't mind," Edward blushed.

Envy was dying of laughter on the inside. Edward watched as he pulled two shirts from a drawer. One for himself because of the fight and one for Winry. Edward also made a big show of taking off his shirt and showing his muscles.

Envy-Winry laughed, "Aww Ed. You're so cute!"

Edward blushed again.

"Can you close your eyes when I change mine?" He asked.

He did as he was told.

"Keep them closed I have a surprise for you," Envy-Winry told him.

He nodded.

"Can you say.. I never that you were that dumb pipsqueak!" Envy laughed changing into his normal self.

Edward's eyes immediately flew open! "What? ENVY!" Ed yelled. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that.

Envy turned off the camera. "I think I just won," he laughed and ran out of the boat.

.. Even more later on that same day..

Many people had watched both videos. Roy was letting voting stay open for an hour. Once the hour was up, the votes were counted.

"Looks like we had a winner and by a landslide!" Roy announced.

Envy and Greed both smiled at each other.

"The winner is," Roy went on, "the person with the funniest video and the most votes goes to... drum-roll, please.. It is pretty obvious because I, myself watched this video about ten times! Without further ado, the winner is... ENVY! Congratulations!"

Envy cheered. "Yes! I won! I beat you all! I'm the best!"

No one really clapped, because it was the Homunculi. Still, Envy felt like he was on the top of the world.

"Good job, you deserved it with that video," Greed told Envy.

"Thanks," Envy chuckled.

Edward glared at Envy. And Envy shape-shifted into Winry again, laughed, and then returned to himself.

Everyone got on the boat and was taken away from the island. Envy smiled. Today was a good day. And with that, the competition was over. :)

_ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And yay Envy won! Sorry if you did not want Envy to win, but he is my favorite :) ( if you couldn't tell XD). And sorry it took me forever to write this, I had so many ideas and I didn't know what I should do for the very last challenge. I hoped you liked that challenge. I tried to be more creative with it. Let me know if you liked the chapter. And I might be writing a crossover since both of my stor__ies__ are done. So I guess stay tuned. Thanks for all your support through the whole story! Have a amazing day! ~Fawfulrox_


End file.
